Questions
by Pin Needle
Summary: *Sequel to Distraction* Ichigo studying aboard in America, and a phone call from his girlfriend has him questioning his relationship with her. *Orihime/Ichigo*


**I do not own Bleach**

**

* * *

****Questions**

**C**ollege was nearing its end. After two years of studying aboard in America, Ichigo Kurosaki was ready to head back home. He was sitting on his bed, packing up his clothes into a large suitcase. Just the day before, he had tried to use his old suitcase that he had brought from home, but realized that now he had to many clothes to fit in the tiny thing. Having lived away from home for so long, Ichigo had becoming frugal with his money. It had been with great reluctance that he had bought a new suitcase.

He unceremoniously threw one of shirts onto his bed when he felt his cell phone vibrate. He shoved his hand into his pocket and flipped his phone opened. The caller I.D. said that it was his girlfriend, Orihime Inoue. Surprised, he accepted her phone call.

"Hey, sweetie." He said.

"Hi…" She responded in a sleepy voice.

Ichigo put the cell phone between his shoulder and ear, turning around to see what time it was. "Orihime, you know it's 12:08 P.M. here, right?"

"Yeah, I know. I've been…waiting all day to call you…" She sounded as if she was about to fall asleep.

"What time is it over there?"

"Huh? Oh…" Ichigo could hear her shuffling on the bed, looking for the clock that was by her bedside table. He could picture it perfectly in his mind. Orihime pulling off the green covers, reaching over their dog (who had a habit of sleeping right next to Orihime), and turning on the light.

"It's…"She yawned widely. "It's…1:09 AM…here…."

"You know I don't mind if you call me later on. Not when it's so inconvenient for you."

He heard her giggle, "Ichigo, it's fine…really. I know how busy you are studying...at night…so…I like to call you earlier…"

He couldn't help but smile. Orihime's tired voice sounded adorable to him. "Well, I miss you. I'm coming home soon."

"I'll…be counting down the minutes…" She joked.

Ichigo laughed, "Where's that little beast you call Yo-yo?"

Orihime took a sharp intake of breath. He knew that she didn't like it when he called their precious dog names. It was fun to tease her like that. "Our precious puppy is just fine. In fact, he's sleeping right next to me."

"Is he now?"

"Yes and you know what else? He's much better to sleep with than you are! Yo-yo doesn't constantly move around all the time!"

"Calm down, I was just teasing!" Ichigo said.

"Yeah…well…" Orihime didn't know what to say. Apparently, in her exhausted state, she hadn't registered that Ichigo had just been joking. Then a second later, she laughed. Ichigo liked to listen to her laughter, even over the phone. She has the best laugh—genuine and shoulder shaking. A whole body laugh, not a brain laugh, and there was nothing mocking in it. It was like listening to bells.

Ichigo sat down at his bed, listening to his mattress creaking. Even to this day, it amazed him how loyal Orihime was. She was an attractive young woman, who could have had any man she wanted, but she had chosen Ichigo. He was lucky, very lucky, to have her at his side. Even when the two were separated by thousands of miles of ocean and land, she had still wanted to hear his voice.

She had wanted to hear his voice. Ichigo knew that she had been missing him from the moment he had announced he was going to America to finish his studies. But she had not tried to stop him. She wasn't that kind of woman to allow her feelings to get in the way of what was best for others.

It was this selfless quality that Ichigo had to admit it was something both he appreciated and took from granted. He appreciated it because it was an admirable trait for anyone to have. Not many people could be that self-sacrificing as to allow the man they loved to leave their side for two years. Ichigo understood this quality very well. It was one of the many things that Orihime and him shared as a couple.

Yet at the same time, he took it very much for granted. He knew that Orihime trusted him and never questioned his honesty to her. It was not as if Ichigo had ever lied to Orihime about anything drastic. He had never cheated on Orihime. It was just simple things, like not always answering her phone calls, or missing video chats with her. He never wanted to her feelings by telling her he had been out with his friends or had forgotten. He would lie to her, saying that he had to study. When he told her these white lies, Ichigo thought he could hear a small trace of sadness in her voice as if she knew he was lying.

It made him feel guilty when he heard that. He was being selfish and he knew it. Even if they were little problems, they kept building up on top of each other. Now it was one big problem that neither of the two really wanted to talk about.

Had the distance between them made them grow apart? It was healthy of course, to grow up, to mature, to be interested in new people. But Ichigo couldn't help but want to cling to Orihime. They had, after all, been going out for four years. He felt comfortable with her.

The question was, did she still want to be with him?

"Orihime," Ichigo said softly. "I love you."

Orihime was silent for a moment. Those three words had been whispered between them for so long, there was no really feeling behind it anymore. They loved each other. It was as simple as that.

Yet Orihime seemed to sense that there was more behind the words this time. She could tell there a sense of real, deep emotion. Ichigo could hear her smile. "I love you, too."

And he smiled.

* * *

How fluffy of me. I like writing these little lovey-dovey stories. It make me feel good on the inside. Well, for all of you who read Distraction, I hope you enjoyed it's squeal. I actually didn't plan it or anything…it was sort of an accident that I wrote it. O.O…

Well, enjoy!


End file.
